Violetta Fanon Wiki:Wiki Magazine/Issue 04
Breaking News 'What happened in #JuntadaTinista (Tinista's meeting)?' Like Tini said in several interviews and Twitcams, she is gonna make a Tinista's meeting on May 2nd, but along side with a fan meeting, the meeting is also a charity program for the ecology. During the meeting, Tini released the trailer of her documentary and book Simplemente Tini (Simply Tini). 'Simplemente Tini in stores now!' Well, as you may know, Martina Stoessel wrote a book about herself, her life, her career etc. And her book, "Simplemente Tini" (Simply Tini) is now in the Argentinean stores! All the Argentinean Tinistas are able to buy it now (lucky them, huh)! Tini also revealed half of the cover on Twitter, then the whole cover on Twitter again, thing that made us Tinistas sooooo excited! We really hope the book will be translated and available WORLDWIDE so all of Tini's fans can buy the book! Now can you not be excited?! Fashion Martina Stoessel at Juntada Tinista in Buenos Aires Tini started the first Juntada Tinista (Tinista Meeting) in Buenos Aires. On May 2nd, she wore the most beautiful white long-sleeve dress and white high-heels with her beautiful and fashionable blonde hair. Do you Tinistas like the look? Tini also wore a long and white sleeve lace shirt with red cheetah print jeans on stage. Her light, blonde hair fell upon her shoulders as she showed her talent off to her beloved Tinistas. She totally rocked the look in a blue long-sleeve shirt and blue pants, not to mention her awesome blue shoes to go with the whole look. Meet the Cast Interview with Martina Stoessel! Interviewer: Hi Martina! How are you doing? Martina: I'm doing great! I'm really, really happy at the moment because everything is going so well. Violetta is super successful around the world and we have so much fun shooting the show. I'm living the dream! I: How does it feel to be the star of your very own Disney Channel show? M: It feels very, very cool! I'm extremely proud of the show and of everything we've achieved. This is a dream come true for me, but it’s also a lot of hard work. We have such an amazing team of actors and crew; I wouldn't be anywhere without all these people helping the show be the best it can be. I: You became an overnight success in many countries. How did it feel to jump into the spotlight so quickly? M: It's crazy! My life has changed so much since I started work on Violetta, but I couldn't be happier. It feels like it was only yesterday when I was a normal teenager in school. Back then, my only responsibility was to study hard on my schoolwork – but now there's a lot more responsibility on me. I: What kind of responsibility? M: I feel like I need to set an example for teenagers around the world, which is a huge responsibility – but it's something that I strive to do well. Most of all, I'm incredibly grateful to be in this position because I always wanted to become what I am today. I'm so incredibly lucky. I: How excited are you about the UK launch of the show? M: I couldn't believe it when I heard the show was going to be dubbed into English. It's incredible! The emotion I felt was overwhelming when I heard that news. I felt so happy and so grateful. Honestly, I really didn't expect all of this success so soon, which is why I'm trying to enjoy every single moment. I: How would you describe the show to the UK audience? M: Violetta is a really fun show that's filled with music, singing and dancing. But that's not all; there's also a lot of comedy and romance! There's something for everyone with Violetta. I can't wait for the UK audience to see it... I: Did you always dream of stepping into the spotlight? M: I've always been interested in singing, dancing and acting – and now all of my dreams have come true. When I was little, I used to sing and dance in front of the mirror. I loved to put on my mum's make-up. I was always preparing for this! I: What does your family think of your new fame? M: You know what? I'm extremely thankful for my family because they have always supported my dreams. They supported me in the good times and in the bad times. I love my family! They are such an important part of my life. They mean the world to me. I: You recently visited Europe with the cast of Violetta. How was the trip? M: It was such an amazing trip! We had such an amazing time. We visited three countries: France, Italy and Spain. Let me tell you... It was incredible. I: What did you get up to on your travels? M: The first country we visited was France. I had an amazing experience there! I got to meet so many fans, which was really exciting for me. Most of the French fans didn't speak Spanish, but they still knew all of the Spanish songs from the series. It was unreal! I: How did the French fans treat you? M: I was totally struck by the love of the French fans. In fact, I felt really, really emotional when I met them. We were there for three days and I was able to see almost everything in Paris. It was so much fun. It was fantastic. I: Which country did you visit next on your trip? M: After France, we went to Madrid. That's where we shot some scenes for Violetta, which was great fun. I was very happy to be able to see some of the sights of Madrid. There's a lovely ancient feeling to the city with all of its old buildings and the amazing main square. It was really beautiful. I: Did you end your European trip in Italy? M: The final part of the trip involved a stop in Milan. Again, it's such a beautiful city. We didn't get much time off to see the sights – but I did get to see the city's main square, the Piazza del Duomo. It was amazing. I want to go back! I: Violetta is dubbed into many different languages around the world. How does that make you feel? M: It's unreal! Sometimes I can't believe that it's actually happening. On the European trip, I got to meet the actress who dubs my voice for the Italian version of the show – and that was really exciting for me. They were playing the show and I could hear her voice coming out of my mouth, which was really funny. I: It must feel great to be such a global success... M: It's amazing to hear about the success of the show around the world, but I try to stay as grounded as possible. I'm very aware that Violetta will not last forever and that's why I value my true friends and my family so much. I know that they are the ones who will be there by my side forever. I: You shot some scenes for Violetta in Spain. Where else in the world would you like to shoot an episode of the show? M: That's a really tough question for me to answer because I want to travel and record in many, many different countries. I can't pick just one! Anywhere in the world is fine with me because I really enjoy visiting new places and meeting new people. I love that. I: And finally... What do you think of the UK? M: I love the UK! Sadly, I've never been – but I'd love to visit one day. There's so much history there. I'd love to head to London and visit the historic parks, as well as Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and the amazing bridges along the River Thames. Count me in! Friends & Love Martina Stoessel & Jorge Blanco They are really close friends. They spend a lot of time together on the set of Violetta. Most V-Lovers would love them to become a couple, but Martina is dating an actor named Peter Lazani and Jorge is dating an actress named Stephie Camarena. They have an adorable relationship. Jorge loves Martina like his own sister. Jorge, along with Lodovica and Mercedes, helps her with her homework. Jorge usually helps her with Math. Lodovica Comello & Candelaria Molfese Lodovica and Candelaria are best friends on and off of the set of Violetta and they like spending time together. Both are currently in a relationship. Candelaria is dating Facundo Gambandé and Lodovica is dating an Argentinean producer called Tomas Goldschimdt. These two amazingly talented girls have the time of their lives when they are together. They love taking selfies on themselves together. Mercedes Lambre & Alba Rico Mechi and Alba are good friends and spend time with each other. They like spending time together and do a lot of things with each other. Their relationship with their characters, Ludmila and Naty is completely different to their real-life one. These two brilliant girls can never stop smiling and have traveled the world for Violetta in Concert together. They like spending time together and do a lot of things with each other! Candelaria Molfese & Martina Stoessel They are really good friends and most of the time they spend time together on the set of Violetta, but off set too. They like spending time with each other, and with the other cast members too. These girls are best friends in Violetta and in real-life. They love traveling to new countries and meeting their amazing fans across the world! They both traveled together for Violetta in Concert and had unforgetable time and experience. Just like their characters they play in the show, Martina as Violetta Castillo and Candelaria as Camila Torres always have each other's back and can always count on each other! Fun & Games Jokes! - Knock knock! - Who's there? - Disco. - Disco who? - Disconnected from the Violetta Fanon Wiki. :( Check out the next edition __NOEDITSECTION__